The present invention relates to a mobile station and a communication system including the mobile station.
A client-server system configuration using a conventional mobile network provides a Web information service. As shown in FIG. 5, in a conventional communication system, contents are stored in a mobile network 15, a network connected outside the mobile network 15 or a server 12 connected to a dedicated line.
To create, update, and change contents provided by the server 12, the user conventionally directly accesses the server 12 to create, update, and change the contents. This system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-232520, 2000-298634, and 11-75257.
A conventional client-server service using a mobile station 13 such as a portable telephone as shown in FIG. 5 suffers the following problems.
First, provided contents cannot be easily changed. Even in a service which requires a real-time change of contents, content change operation must be conventionally done not from the mobile station 13 but directly or by using any data communication with respect to the generally used server 12 which manages contents.
Second, the server 12 which conventionally provides contents is expensive. Considering maintenance and management, it is economically and technically difficult for a general mobile communication network user to purchase a server apparatus and its accessory apparatus (e.g., communication apparatus) for providing contents, and to constitute a content providing environment.